Costume Party
by St. Minority
Summary: "Who has a party on Halloween without costumes!" Phoenix's embarrassment ends up being worthwhile. One-Shot


**Title:** Costume Party  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairings/Characters: **Edgeworth/Phoenix, Maya, Will Powers  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Ace Attorney, characters, etc., all belong to their respective creators.  
**Warnings**: implied m/m  
**Summary:** "Who has a party on Halloween without costumes?!" Phoenix's embarrassment ends up being worthwhile. One-Shot

**A/N: **Had this idea earlier today of Edgeworth ogling Phoenix shirtless and wanted to get it done before Halloween was actually over. Success! Something simple and fun, hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"I don't know about this, Maya. Maybe going as the Steel Samurai wasn't the best idea."

"Oh come on, Nick! Even though you look super wimpy compared to all of his big, strong muscles, you still look fine!"

_Ouch! I know I'm not a beefcake, but I've at least got some! She didn't have to say it like that. Why did I let her talk me into this?! _"And you're sure this is a costume party?"

"Duh! Who has a party on Halloween without costumes?!"

_Uh oh…. _"Wait, Maya-"

"Come onnnnnn, Nick! We're already late!"

They entered the hotel lobby and made their way to the banquet room where the event was being held. From how fancy the venue was, Phoenix was having even more doubts about the whole costume thing.

_I knew I should've brought a change of clothes….or at least a jacket to cover up…._

When they opened the doors and stepped inside, Phoenix felt the color drain from his face and embarrassment hit him like a train. His eyes darted about the room, spotting only a handful of women with fake cat ears amidst their more formal attire, serving as their "costume;" there didn't appear to be any men dressed as anything other than their normal, professional selves. What seemed like everyone turned to look at him and his excitable friend, and he could hear the teasing laughter and chattering at their expense.

"I knew I should've read the invitation myself," he grumbled and covered his face with his hand.

"Well this is awkward," Maya admitted.

"Maybe we should go-"

"Hey! Phoenix Wright! Mr. Ace Attorney himself!" a friendly, familiar voice called out to him.

The two of them glanced over to the left, where there were tables covered in food and drinks, and found the source. Will Powers enthusiastically motioned for them to join him, and Phoenix felt his legs almost give out from the mortification now flooding throughout his entire being from the person he saw standing near the man.

_Oh god, can this get any worse? Why did _he _have to be here?!_

"I'm glad you both could make it!" Will said delightedly as they approached. "Always nice to see a Steel Samurai costume. And is that the Pink Princess?!"

Maya squealed happily and grinned. "But of course! I _did _inspire it, after all!"

While Maya and Will continued talking with one another, Phoenix chugged a couple glasses of champagne, keeping his head down and refusing to meet the unwavering, no doubt ridiculing, gaze of Miles Edgeworth. After his third, he finally said with a sigh, "Go ahead and laugh. I can take it. This is the last time I let Maya handle an invitation."

There was a pause before Edgeworth asked, "And what gives you the impression that I'm amused by your choice of wardrobe for tonight's festivities?"

"Because I look ridiculous."

"On the contrary. I think you look quite impressive."

Phoenix lifted his head and stared at him, not sure that he'd heard the other man correctly. "You do?"

Edgeworth gave a tiny grin. "I do. Though, I see something that _could_ use some adjusting. We can step out for a moment if you'd like and I can help you."

"Oh, yeah sure. Hey Maya, we'll be right back. Edgeworth's going to help me with my costume for a sec."

"Okay!" she acknowledged cheerfully, the fact that she stood out among the crowd not bothering her any longer.

Once they were in the hallway and strolling down the corridor to the nearest restroom, Phoenix commented, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"My schedule was free, and Mr. Powers is a kind, generous man. I couldn't decline."

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't trusted Maya with telling me about it," he chuckled. "She suggested I come as the Steel Samurai even though, according to her, I don't have the physique for it."

"Mm, I would disagree."

Phoenix's eyes widened and he blushed. _I could really use another drink right now…._

Arriving at the men's restroom, Edgeworth went in first and hurriedly checked to make sure there was no one present. Before the defense attorney could get very far himself, the prosecutor grabbed his shoulders, guided him back towards the closed door, and pinned him against it.

"Edgeworth! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I need to take care of a distraction."

"A distraction? What are you talking about?"

"You're half-naked, dressed as the Steel Samurai. It's a distraction."

The implication at last dawned on Phoenix, and he swallowed the nervousness that was building in order to taunt, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Edgeworth's gaze was filled with lust, his grin enticing as he replied, "I intend to overcome it by satisfying my desires. I can see in your eyes you wish to assist me with that."

"Right here?! What if someone comes in?"

"If you keep your weight against the door, then we shouldn't have a problem."

Letting a beat pass before he smiled playfully, Phoenix grabbed his friend's face and kissed him heatedly.

_I can't believe I owe Maya one for this…._

* * *

"Hey! There you are! Where have you two been?! I thought you were just going to do something with your costume. You've been gone awhile."

Phoenix laughed nervously, his face flush and hair slightly damp with a few stray strands hanging down. "Oh, well…we got lost trying to find our way back."

Completely composed like his usual self, Edgeworth corroborated the excuse. "Yes, it's a rather large hotel, easy to get turned around."

"Ooo! Maybe we can go exploring later, Nick!"

"Sure, why not?"

_There's no way I'm admitting to her that this costume was a good idea…._


End file.
